Bonnie's little bunny
by Crazybird101
Summary: As soon as their eyes met, as soon as he flashed him that sweet, sweet smile, he knew he had found his soul mate. The only problem, however, is that his soul mate is already dating... But that won't stop him from getting what's rightfully his. (Anthro AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

**Anthro AU**

**Yaoi**

**Disturbing themes**

**Alcohol use**

**Male! Mangle**

**Possible typos / writing errors **

**Main Shipping: Yandere!Bonnie x Toy Bonnie**

**Note: Toy Bonnie is called Bonnie Blu or Blu, this takes place in modern time. More will be explained at the end. And one more thing: BONNIE AND BLU ARE NOT BROTHERS IN THIS!**

**Any recognizable characters or locations belong to Scott Cawthon. **

**Flames or complaints will be used to cook Fazbear's pizza. **

**X.X**

_As soon as their eyes met, as soon as he flashed him that sweet, sweet smile, he knew he had found his soul mate. _

_The way the blue rabbit looked standing under the spotlight in his blue blazer and matching dressing pants... The way his red bowtie stood out from the rest of his attire... The way his slim fingers moved delicately amongst the strings of his guitar as he played for the happy children below... But his most stunning feature of all are his eyes. Those dark, beautiful, green orbs that dominated his endearing face. _

_Bonnie, however, is nothing but a big lavender bunny who worked as a guitarist at the local bar. With an eyebrowless face and menacing looking maroon eyes, people would shudder at his appearance at first glance. Bonnie would always see himself as a quiet kind of guy; keeping himself distant from others and having very few friends. He towered almost all of his co-workers, much like his older brother. _

_Bonnie and his friends were there when the new pizzeria opened. As soon as he walked on stage for the first time, the blue bunny immediately caught his interest. So much that he was willing to do anything to get to know him more. He would pay attention to every little detail regarding the younger bunny. Details like his name, favorite foods, where he lived, dislikes, anything he could get his paws on. He's even gone as far as to follow him home a few times. Out of sight, of course. Much to his surprise, and joy, it turned out that they have a lot in common with each other. _

_For starters his name had "Bonnie" in it, even though he preferred "Blu" instead. That alone made Bonnie feel a little jealous towards him for having the luxury of having two words in his first name instead of one. Much like his older brother: Spring Bonnie. He also learned that he has a passion for music, which is coincidentally his favorite passion. The rabbit also had a sassy attitude to him as well, and quite the temperament whenever someone mistakes him for a girl. But at the same time, he is respectful and polite to his friends and colleagues. _

_His interest for Bonnie Blu eventually grew into an obsession. He'd take out his camera phone and snap pictures of him when he least expected it. He would come into the restaurant after work just to watch the blue rabbit perform. He would sometimes drop off anonymous gifts at the doorstep of his apartment, which just so happened to be in the building across from his, and see his reaction through his bedroom window from his own window with a pair of binoculars. It always brought joy to his heart whenever he sees his face light up with joy and sometimes prance around in his room while hugging his gift. Said gifts mostly consisted of items he's been wanting or needing. _

_And when their eyes finally locked on that fateful day, Bonnie felt something click between them. He had found his soul mate, despite being a male. He never found women to be trustworthy to begin with, plus there aren't any female rabbits or other female animals that's caught his interest. No. He had found his soul mate, and that soul mate is Bonnie Blu._

_The only problem, however, is that his soul mate is already dating; one of his co-workers to be precise. It made his stomach churn with jealousy and hate every time he saw them together after a performance. Just the way she looks at him with those damn baby blue eyes is enough to make him want to tear that stupid head of her's right off. Even if she is Chica's younger sister, and his ex-girlfriend._

_But he's not letting that stop him, however. No. Bonnie Blu __**will**__ be his. _

_He's already developed sick fantasies and dreamt dirty dreams about the blue bunny to make him want to tie him to his bed and fuck him senseless. He wanted to be able to feel his sleek, fragile body press against him. He wanted to run his fingers through his soft blue fur as they kissed. He wanted to hold his delicate waist as he moaned out his name in that lovely accent voice of his. He wanted to wake up to those beautiful green eyes every morning, and see that same smile he gave him when their eyes first met._

_He wanted __**everything**__ to do with him._

_And when he does get him, __**nothing **__will tear them apart._

...

"A little late, isn't it Bonbon?" Foxy, who was the owner of the local bar &amp; restaurant called "The Cove", said as he wiped the smooth wooden surface of the bar counter with a wet rag.

Bonnie moved his eyes over to his boss, and long time best friend, with a small lopsided smile before turning his attention back to the half empty glass of alcohol he'd been drinking. The only glass of alcohol he's had in a while. Foxy looked up at him and stopped his cleaning. He knew Bonnie can be a little antisocial at times, but normally he would give a much better response than a simple half smile.

"Somethin' troublin' yer mind there, Bon?" he asked, pressing his cheek against his propped up fist. "Ye've been actin' a little not like yerself lately."

"I'm fine, Foxy. Thanks." Bonnie replied before taking a drink out of his glass.

The doors to the kitchen swing open and a yellow chicken dressed in a white tank top reading "Let's Eat!" and pink shorts walked out with a small basket of fries in her hands. "Here ya go, Bon! Hot 'n crunchy just how you like 'em!"

"Thanks Chica." Bonnie replies with a small smile now.

"Not a problem, Bonnie Boo!" she coos teasingly, giggling in the end.

"So ye give Bonnie here a nickname and not me?" Foxy asked in fake sadness. "I thought ye loved me, Chica!"

"Oh, Foxy." the chicken giggles before leaning over the counter and giving the fox a kiss on the cheek. Foxy instantly smiled sheepishly and gave her butt a slap as she re-entered the kitchen.

"She is quite the something, ain't she?" Foxy sighed, a smile on his muzzle.

"She sure is." Bonnie replied while throwing a fry into his mouth. "Remember how she used to sing when we were a band?"

"Aye! And she still has the voice of an angel." Foxy replies, grinning.

Bonnie snorts softly and reaches over to his glass to take another drink when he hears the bell tied to the door jingle loudly as it opened. A young couple in their early to mid twenties, dressed in casual attire, walks in while laughing and giggling. The short one was a curvy slim chicken that wore a white long-sleeve shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She wore make-up on her face, but nothing too fancy or eye-popping. Around this town she's easily recognized as Chica's shy younger sister: Chia.

The one standing next to her, and with his arm hooked around her's, was the blue bunny Bonnie knew all too well. Instead of the blue blazer and matching dress pants he normally wore during the day for work was a light blue unzipped sweat jacket with a white undershirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. His face was free of any feminine appearance and make-up, and was instead in its natural blue and white state. His bangs and short "hair" bounced freely with each step he took while he looked ahead with half-lidded green eyes that were filled with pride.

Bonnie quickly looked away and hunched over slightly as he sipped awkwardly out of his glass. His right ear twitched when he heard the tall chairs beside him move and the laughter a bit closer to his ears. Foxy immediately turned his attention away from his friend and over to his two new customers.

"Ahoy there me mateys!" he greeted as he reached under the counter and pulled out two menus, placing both in front of them. "Welcome to ol' Foxy's Cove. How may I serve ye tonight?"

"Uhmm..." It was Blu who spoke first. Bonnie instantly recognized the soft English accent he had in his voice.

"I would like some lemonade, please?" Chia's chirpy voice said. Just hearing the smile in it made Bonnie sick. Oh, how he hated her.

"Got ye covered there, lass." Foxy replied as he quickly got her drink ready. "And what about ye, young lad? Have ye decided on what drink ye want?"

There was a brief pause while Bonnie anxiously waited for an answer. "I guess I'll have some water." Blu finally replied. "I already had some soda at the theater, so..." There was a small laugh at the end, followed by Foxy's and Chia's.

"Alrighty, lad." Foxy replies and quickly doing his drink as well. "I'll give ye two some time to order while I deal with me other customer, here."

"Thanks." both young adults said in unison before giggling.

Bonnie bites down on french fry hard, trying to drown out Chia's giggles to hear Blu's instead. Foxy walks over to an out cold lynx with his head on the counter and his paw still holding onto a glass and proceeds to shake him awake.

"Hey, Bluey, I'm gonna go use the restroom quick. Can you tell him I'd like to order a small basket of chips 'n fries, please?"

"Sure thing, chickpea." Blu replies with a smile on his face. Unknowingly, Bonnie tenses and his grip on his glass tightens. The small smooch that quickly followed didn't help either. While the giddy chick happily makes her way over to the restroom, and Foxy trying to get the lynx to pay and leave, Bonnie finds himself alone with the blue bunny.

Mustering some courage, he slowly looks over his shoulder and finds the blue bunny looking over the menu with a mindful smile. The thought of seeing that smile every morning still nagged at the back of his head and gave him goosebumps under his fur. He reaches over to the basket and takes out another fry. In the background he hears Foxy threatening to call the police on the lynx, who's obviously hammered by this point. As he takes a bite out of his fry, there's a light tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" he asks politely.

Bonnie looks over, trying his hardest not to give away anything to the rabbit. Blu looks at him with the cutest little smile on his face while his eyes glittered darkly, casting his reflection in a faint sea of dark green.

"Yes?" Bonnie replies gruffly, keeping his usual personality.

"Forgive me for asking, but have you been to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria here in town? I believe I've seen your face there a few times." he asks.

Bonnie feels his heart skip a beat. "Yes." he replies.

"Oh! Okay then. I just wanted to ask since you seem like such a familiar face to me." Blu then smiles at him. "Anyway. Sorry for the interruption."

"No, no. It's fine." Bonnie replies with a small smile. Blu smiles back and turns down to look at the menu again.

"I'm Bonnie Blu, by the way." he quickly adds. "But you can just call me Blu."

Bonnie's smile seemingly grows an inch. "Pleasure to meet you, Blu. My name's Bonnie."

Blu looks up and over to him with a slightly surprised look. "Really?" he asks. Bonnie nods and a look of relief crosses Blu's face. "I thought I was the only guy in this whole town with a girly first name. Ha ha! I guess we learn something new everyday, huh?"

Bonnie nods and smiles. _You have no idea~_

"So..." The blue bunny rubbed the back of his neck and before smiling again at the older rabbit. "How often do you come by the restaurant?"

"When I get the chance. I often come for the music." Bonnie replies. "By the way, do you happen to live in one of the apartments down Jefferson Road?"

"Yeah, actually." Blu replies, not sounding at all disturbed by the question. "I live in the second building on the second floor."

A shadow of a smile appeared on Bonnie's muzzle. "I live in the one across from that one; the first one."

Blu raised both of his eyebrows at this, as well as perking both of his ears slightly. "Really, now? I never knew that! I've never seen you around."

"That's because the entrance is on the other side." Bonnie said. The two laughed for a bit; Bonnie wished he had his phone on to record his blue bunny's sweet, sweet laughter. Blu was left with a small smile on his face as he took a sip out of his glass, which only made Bonnie's smile grow. He was tempted to reach his paw out and gently caress his soft blue cheek. But then his smile dropped, however, when a familiar giggle was heard coming out of the women's restroom. Chia's giddy figure came rushing back with a wide grin on her beak.

She placed herself back on the stool between them, separating him from his blue bunny. Bonnie's right eye twitched when he saw her beak press against his cheek in a kiss. From the corner of his eye he spotted Foxy kick the drunk lynx through the front door and out onto the sidewalk.

"AND IF I EVER SEE YER FACE IN ME PUB EVER AGAIN, YE BETTER HOPE I DON'T TAKE A BITE OUT OF YER SKULL!" the fox snapped before slamming the door shut and returning to his post in the bar. He stopped in front of Chia and Blu and smiled kindly at them. "So are ye ready to order, now?" He spoke and acted as though what had transpired seconds ago never happened. Bonnie moved his gaze away and casually placed another fry in his mouth, but listened in on Blu as he made his order for a small pepperoni pizza while Chia ordered her chips 'n fries. "Mangle! Chica!" Foxy yelled as he poked his head into the kitchen, "We have an order for a small pepperoni pizza and a basket of chips 'n fries!"

"Aye aye, captain!" a male and female voice yelled back in unison.

"I never knew your sister worked here." Blu said to Chia as she went through some messages on her phone.

"Yep! But she's a waitress, though. This is my first time actually coming here."

"Mine, too." Blu smiled at her lovingly and Chia smiled back. Bonnie, however, felt an instant wave of jealousy come crashing down on him. It should be _him _he's smiling at instead of that yellow bitch. He tightened his jaw and exhaled heavily through his nose and pulled out his wallet to pay for the drink and fries.

"I'll be heading home now, Foxy." he said as he placed two twenty dollar bills on the counter. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow; keep the change, by the way."

"Alright, Bonnie." Foxy replied while taking the money and placing it in the register. "Have a good night."

"Bonnie?" Chia suddenly says before moving in her seat to look behind her and gasped. "Oh! Hello, Bonnie! I didn't recognize you there." Chia gives him a big hug before pulling away, much to his annoyance.

"Wait. You _know _him?" Blu asks.

"Of course!" Chia replies. "We used to date a year back while I was still in college." She looks back at Bonnie and gives him a big smile. "It's great to see that you're doing good, Bonbon! How's life been for you? I know I've seen you around the restaurant, but I'm always nervous to approach." she adds with a small blush on her rosey cheeks.

"Peachy." was Bonnie's only reply as he got out of his chair and made his way over to the door.

...

Bonnie sat by his bedroom window on the third floor of his apartment. He toyed with a toothpick that stuck out of his mouth while he watched Blu through a pair if binoculars as he moved around in his own room in the building across from him. He just arrived home not too long ago, and it was already late. Bonnie felt himself begin to warm as he watched the blue bunny remove his shirt and throw it onto a nearby chair. Unfortunately his back is turned to him, but Bonnie already had enough images of him topless. His heart started to pick up speed when he saw that his paws went to work on the button and zipper of his jeans.

The purple rabbit slowly trailed his paw down his pants and rubbed his thigh tightly before reaching over to his crotch to undo his own button and zipper...

**X.X**

**I've decided to take a quick break from Out of the Blue to write this two, maybe three, chapter long story regarding a fnaf ship I've always wanted to do: male Bonnie x male Toy Bonnie. Not only that, but with one of them being Yandere as well. While I loved yandere Toy Bonnie more than anything, Yandere Bonnie was the way to go for this.**

**This takes place in a anthro AU where the bite and murders NEVER happened, and that the only Freddy Fazbear's restaurant around is the one with the toy animatronics. Bonnie works as guitarist for the "The Cove", aka Foxy's pub X3. There's only one yaoi ship in this and that's Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. **

**I love Bonnie x Toy Bonnie, but there isn't enough yaoi around them! When it comes to canon, I follow what their gender is. The only acception I have is the Mangle. While in my ITF AU it's a girl, in this it's a male. And Foxy's younger brother.**

**Anyway. Be prepared for a lot of messed up, hopefully non-stereotypical and cliche, yandere furry stuff :3. **

**Yandere Bonnies, are the best yandere in my opinion X3**

**PS: I'm not a fan of Toy Bonnie x Toy Chica. As a matter of fact, I hate that ship! BUT I do ship Toy Chica and original Bonnie. That's the only animatronic I ship her with other than Toy Freddy :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie sat in a chair in a dark corner of his room with only the light from his phone screen illuminating the smirk on his muzzle. Outside the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon while residents stirred from their sleep. Already a few adults were leaving their homes to get to work in hopes of beating morning while parents woke their children up for school.

Tucked underneath a soft cream blanket in a dark bedroom, a pair of green eyes fluttered open. Blu blinked a few times before sitting himself up, brushing his bangs aside and stretching both of his long arms as he let out a soft yawn. He exhaled a pleased sigh when he heard his back pop and smiled. He got out of bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of dark grey sweatpants, and went over to his window to pull up the blinds.

The first rays of sunshine bathed the town in a soft golden glow; the skies a sunkissed pink. A gentle breeze blew against the trees and causing the leaves to rustle softly. Blu opened his window, stuck his head and upper body out, and inhaled the fresh morning air with a smile. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of wind against his hair and fur.

_Click!_

Bonnie immediately retreats from the blinds and sits back in his chair grinning. He swipes his thumb across the screen, going through his collection of the shots he took of Bonnie Blu, and stops at his newest one. The way he stood with his chest slightly puffed out and the serene expression on his face sent pleasurable chills throughout Bonnie's body. He instantly holds down the picture and drags it over to his "Favorites" album. He creeps back to his window and looks through the blinds to see if Blu was still there.

But to his dismay, the other rabbit was no where to be seen and his window was closed. The purple bunny let out a disappointed growl before grinning down at his new picture. He sits himself on the edge of his unmade bed hunched over his phone, still grinning while his maroon eyes were dilated. He traces the outline of Blu's figure with his thumb fondly as his heart rate started to pick up speed. Out of all the topless pictures he's managed to capture of Bonnie Blu, this one is his new favorite. He takes the time to change his home screen wallpaper with the new picture, and feels his cheeks heat up at the thought of him running his thumb across it from now on.

He would lose it if he lost all of his photo of his precious blue bunny. Their first conversation together a few nights back was still fresh in the back of his mind, and it made him even more determined to try and make the younger rabbit his own. He is too good for that chicken, or any one else for that matter. In recent nights he's dreamt of the blue rabbit making love to him. The image of the younger bunny bouncing in his lap with a look of pleasure on his face as he moaned and squeaked his name is enough to make Bonnie want to run over to his apartment in the middle of the night and take him right there and then.

_I wonder if he'll be able to handle my size, though,_ Bonnie thought with a sick grin. Blu did look pretty tight... But that would only mean more fun for him.

His smile then drops and he growls quietly in annoyance when he hears his phone alarm go off to notify him that he will have to get ready and leave for work in an hour. Those daydreams will have to wait another time. He stops his alarm and tosses his phone aside on his bed as he stands up to go to the bathroom and wash up.

It takes him at least a half hour to clean himself and get dressed in his usual work attire: a black jacket with a purple undershirt and a pair of ripped black jeans. He puts on his socks and boots while munching on a carrot he had in his mouth and heads out with his motorbike helmet tucked under his arm. He sticks his ears through two holes that were carved into the helmet for animals like himself to avoid discomfort. He climbs on the black bike, backs out of the parking spot after turning on the engine, and heads off to work in a loud rumble. His ears blow back along with his unzipped jacket as the wind rushes pass him.

He couldn't help but smirk at the memory of his mother and father's reaction when they saw him parking in their driveway on a bike when he came over to spend Thanksgiving with them. His mother had asked him if he joined a biker gang, to which he and his brother laughed off. Bonnie enjoys riding his bike as much as he loves playing guitar; whenever he felt like he needed to get away, he would take his bike and take a ride through the country side if the weather is good. When he arrives to The Cove he already finds Foxy's car parked at the front. He parks beside it and walks in while removing his helmet.

...

_"I love him." Bonnie announced, his eyes dilated in a daze and a small smile on his muzzle as he thought back to those lovely green eyes._

_"But he's already taken, lad." Foxy said with a frown as he takes a drink out of his glass. "Ye know this."_

_Bonnie goes rigid and his fur seemingly begins to stand. He looks at Foxy, his pupils looking smaller than they should be. "I don't care. I __**love **__him." he repeats firmly. "He's my soul mate. I don't care if he's taken by that slut of a chicken. No offense, Chica."_

_"It's fine." Chica says with a shrug as she sits herself on Foxy's lap after handing out their drinks to them. "I always saw her as one anyways."_

_"If you want him so much, then why not get rid of Chia and take him for yourself?" Mangle asks, speaking in an Australian accent. While most people immediately assume that he and Foxy are brothers, in reality he's actually his little step-brother. Let's just say that their parents somehow "clicked" during parents and teacher's conferences. The marriage went well and they got along fine while they grew up. Mangle always looked up to him more than he did with his step-father._

_"Ye mean like kill?" Foxy asks, feeling Chica stiffen against him._

_"Doesn't have to be, mate. I'm talking about locking her away somewhere or somethin'." _

_Bonnie thought about the idea for a minute before shaking his head and sitting straight in his seat. "No. There's a chance that she might be found or if she escapes. She's popular around these parts, and people are likely to go searching for her if she went missing. Plus we don't have anywhere to hide her."_

_"How about you kidnap Blu instead?" Chica suggests. "You can capture him when he comes home late from work, bring him to your apartment, and keep him there until he loves you back." _

_"Yeah! And if he resists you can easily break him and make the guy your lover from there." Mangle adds._

_Bonnie grinned at the idea. The thought of breaking the young bunny until he's nothing but a shell of his former self and then molding him into a perfect, obedient lover, caused a wave of adrenaline to pump in his veins. But then his grin dropped and a sigh escaped him, causing his friends to look over to him as he lowered his head. "I can't." he said, "If I want him to love me, I want it to be willingly. I want him to realize that I'll love him more than that chicken ever will, and feel the connection that I felt when our eyes first met. I don't want to have to deal with a empty shell for a few months." But he didn't mind keeping that idea as a backup plan if all else fails._

_There was a long silence that hung in the air until Foxy snapped his fingers and grinned. "Why not try and get Blu to break up with Chia?" The others looked at him, especially Bonnie. The purple rabbit perked both his ears up with interest and gestured urgently for him to continue. "Ye know. Find some evidence that she's cheating on him like she did to ye. 'History managing to repeat itself is Karma's way of bitin' yer ass.' as me father used to say." Foxy added proudly. _

_Bonnie grinned and leaned slightly forward in his seat. "Foxy... You're a fucking genius." His eyes then relaxed and he pressed himself against his seat once more, arms crossed and one leg folder over the other. "But I won't do it right away, though. I want to..."research" him more~" His eyes flashed menacingly and a giggle briefly rumbled in his throat ._

_Foxy's, Chica's and Mangle's grins grew darkly. "Just give me a call whenever ye need me and Mangle to get evidence for ye." Foxy said. "We're all friends here. It's our job to make sure that each of us is happy. So I be not hesitant to break a law or two to ye help out."_

_..._

Work passed by like any other day, with Bonnie spending most of it on stage playing his guitar for the entertainment of guests. Sometimes they might even leave him tips in his guitar case. He cursed himself mentally for wearing his black jacket for most of his shift and causing him to feel hot under the lone spotlight shining down on him. When seven PM did hit, he was relieved. He gathered up the day's tips-which consisted of at least fifteen dollars-from his guitar case and packed up for the evening.

"Yes headin' to Fazbear's I assume?" Foxy asked while casually cleaning a glass.

Bonnie gives him a smirk as he places his guitar behind the counter and picks up his motorbike helmet. "Don't I always?" he replies, stuffing the money into his pocket since he didn't want to waste time putting it into his wallet. The restaurant closes at eight, and he didn't want to miss Bonnie Blu's performance.

"Will ya be comin' back?" Chica asks while putting away some money in the cash register. "You know tonight's the bread bowl soup special."

"Nah. I'm actually thinking of heading home after. I haven't been having any good sleep lately."

"Oh all right." Chica replies with a teasing pout on her beak. "But ya will be comin' back tomorrow night for Mangle's pineapple cheese-stuffed pizza, right?"

"I would have to be crazy to miss that!" Bonnie laughed as he walked up to the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!" Foxy and Chica said in unison.

Outside the sun was already halfway down the horizon and the once blue sky had changed into a fiery orange and a deep shade of purple. The air felt colder than it had been that morning, but Bonnie didn't mind since he had a helmet protecting his face and a jacket to keep him warm. As soon as he was on the road again he headed for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The old one, the one where he and his friends worked at during their band days, had closed down due to a drop in popularity thanks to its rival: Chuck E Cheese's. But now, after ten decades of abandonment, the restaurant reopened under the management of Freddy's younger brother: Frederick Fazbear. Who just so happened to be the lead singer of the new Fazbear band.

He arrived at the restaurant just as the band finished up their second to last song. The restaurant wasn't a big pizza palace like it used to be, but familes from all over still came with their children because of the family friendly atmosphere it gave off. Today the restaurant isn't as crowded as it usually is because of it being a weekday. He was lucky to get a table that wasn't close to the Show Stage and near the main doors. He only ordered a glass of water and casually looked around to see if the blue bunny was nearby. He always thought he looked beautiful in his classy work attire, and the make-up he wore on his face makes him look all the more cuter in his eyes.

He had to suppress a shiver at the thought of shoving Bonnie Blu onto his bed and tearing off his silken clothing to roam his paws through his soft fur. His heart skipped a beat when he finally laid eyes on the blue rabbit himself. Bonnie Blu stood near the Show Stage with an arm wrapped firmly around Chia's waist. Chia's work outfit consisted of a pair of pink shorts and a long-sleeve shirt that read "Let's Party!". The chick looked like she was giggling as she snuggled against Bonnie Blu and rubbed her head on his shoulder. It gave Bonnie unpleasant chills because of how much it reminded him of when Chia did that with him.

Bonnie couldn't stand looking at the sight any longer without wanting to throw up and brought out his phone instead. A droplet of sweat ran down the side of his face as he ran his thumb across the image of the topless Bonnie Blu he took that morning. He looked back up at the couple and imagined that it was _**him **_and Blu snuggling. He imagined they'd playfully nip and softly kiss one another while Chia laid dead not far from them. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to make love next to her corpse, too? Feeling her blood stain their fur as they moved passionately against each other.

"Bonnie."

Bonnie froze, his paws beginning to tremble slightly while his heart beat picked up speed. He slowly lifted his head until his eyes met green. Blu blinked a few times, looking at him in both nervousness and worry.

"You're Bonnie, right?"

"Y-yes..." Bonnie managed to stutter, a little shocked that Blu had remembered his name so easily. Blu let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Good. I was worried that I got the wrong rabbit." He smiles at him and takes a seat in the chair across from him. Bonnie felt slightly disappointed that he didn't sit next to him, but at least they're in the same table. He smiles back at Blu and notices his paw resting on the table; he fought the temptation to place his own paw over it. "So I guess you weren't kidding when you said you come here after work..."

"Lieing isn't a thing of mine." Bonnie replies, returning to his usual character and relaxing in his seat. "My parents brought up my brother and I to tell the truth, otherwise we'd get our hides tanned."

Blu visible shudders at this and the paw he had resting on the table curled into a fist. "W-wow. I see." he says with a shaky laugh in the end. "So how long have you been coming here, hmm?"

"I was actually one of the first customers when the place opened." Bonnie replies. "You see, my friends and I actually used to be the band for the original restaurant."

"You mean _you _were the guitarist for the original band?" Chia's told him that the Bonnie they met was the guitarist for the original band, but he didn't believe her right away since she sometimes had a tendency to joke with him.

"That's right." Bonnie replies before taking a drink out of his glass of water. "Wanna hear a story? I actually met my friends in my first year of college - I was studying to become a psychiatrist at the time. I was roommates with Freddy Fazbear, the founder of the first restaurant as you may know, and he was already friends with Foxy and Chica. Foxy and Chica actually went to the same school together since preschool; Freddy and his brother, aka your boss, arrived during their freshman year at highschool. We all met up at lunch and we just clicked from there."

"So who's idea was it to start a band?" Blu asked.

"Freddy's of course! I found out that he and Chica sang in the same choir group while Foxy participated in things like one-act and drama. I used to be the guitarist for my schools band, and I played pretty damn well. So after college we all pitched in and opened up the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Bonnie's ears then drooped a bit and he smiled wryly. "The business lasted a good four years until we had to close it down thanks to that fatass mouse Chucky."

"Ohh..." Blu's ears drooped and he gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Bonnie shrugs it off casually. "It's nothing. After the restaurant closed Foxy inherited his family pub after his dad passed away and got us jobs there. Chica works as a waitress, I work as a performer, and Foxy is the bartender while his brother works in the kitchen."

"What about Freddy?"

"He went to work at his big bro's diner out of town." Bonnie replies. "Having to close the restaurant really hit him hard, so he decided to head back home to stay with family. But he sometimes stops by the The Cove for a visit every month or so."

"Wow. Despite all that's happened you guys still manage to stay strong after all these years. I'm impressed." Blu's smile and the glittery look in his eyes captures Bonnie's heart and makes him want to take a snapshot of it. "Hey, uhh... Would you like to...exchange numbers?"

Wait.

What?

Did he just hear that correctly?

_He just asked me if we wanted to exchange numbers! EXCHANGE numbers! _Bonnie felt his heart begin to pound against his ribcage like a baby alien trying to bust out. His paw begins to tremble on his thigh while the other holding his glass is on the verge of breaking it. _Maybe he feels the same connection I feel? Maybe he knows that we are soul mates!_

"Uhm... Bonnie? Are you feeling alright?" Blu asks, one brow raised while his eyes stare at the anxious bunny in front of him.

Bonnie quickly snaps out of it and mentally scolds himself for looking like an idiot. "I'm sorry about that. It's...how I react when I see something...cute." he replied, briefly moving his eyes away from him.

"I understand. Here. Let me write you my number before I forget." Blu picks up a nearby napkin and pulls out a pen from his pocket. Bonnie watches with tense eyes as he quickly writes down the numbers and dashes onto the thin parchment before handing it over to him.

"Thanks." Bonnie replies before taking the pen and writing down his own number on a napkin and passing it back to him. "Feel free to call or text me if you need anything or someone to talk to. And remember that I do live across from you, too."

"Oh yeah!" Blu laughs. "I forgot about that. I'll be sure to keep you in mind if I ever need a fellow rabbit to talk to." He shoves the napkin and pen into his pocket and looks up at the clock on the wall. "I'm going to have to be on stage in a few minutes. I guess I'll be seeing you around, Bonnie."

"Same here." Bonnie replies with a nod. "See ya."

Bonnie Blu gives him one last smile before turning his back to him and walks back to the Show Stage where Frederick and Chia are already getting ready. Bonnie's left eye twitches when he sees the slender chick give her "boyfriend" a quick peck on his cheek before the show started. The lights dimmed down and everybody fell silent as they turned their attentions over to the stage as the spotlight flashed down on Frederick first. Bonnie waits until the spotlight shines down on Blu to record him playing his guitar.

The blue rabbit wore a mask of intense focus as he strummed the guitar strings fluidly to the pre-recorded music that played over the speakers without worry. He looks over in the direction of Bonnie's table, his green eyes shimmering underneath the colorful lights and reflecting the crowd in front of him, and smiles. Bonnie feels a pleased shiver down his spine, and smiles back.

_I can't lose him... _

His paw curls into a tight fist against his thigh as he watches Chia scoot a little _too _close to Blu on stage. Jealousy nibbled and ate away at him every time he sees _**her **_with him. Whether it be at work or in public. He always compared women like Chia to venus fly traps; they lure you in with their sweet scent and taste, only to trap you in their grasp and devour you slowly. That's what Chia did when they dated. She acted all sweet and loyal, only to backstab him by dumping him for a better guy. He certainly wasn't the first she's done this to, and he had a feeling that Bonnie Blu won't be the last. She's going to break his heart. He just knows it.

It's only a matter of time...

A light bulb suddenly clicks and a dark smirk curls on his lips. He remembered Foxy's idea, and the thought of how heartbroken Bonnie Blu will be if he found out his "girlfriend" had cheated on him. He might come to him for comfort and it'll give him a chance to get even closer with him. And when he finally has him in his grasp... Oh... When he finally has him in his grasp...

Bonnie felt a shiver of anticipation down his spine and felt himself begin to heat up. His pants suddenly began to feel a little tight on him, which he took as a sign for him to leave. He needed to take of his..."needs" in privacy and he needed to take care of them now. He left a few dollars for the water and picked up his helmet to leave. As he made his way to the entrance he quickly glanced over his shoulder at the Show Stage and feels his world comes to a dead halt as he witnessed Chia press her beak gently against Blu's white muzzle. The move caused a few of the girls to scream and others to clap. Camera flashes went off and the scene immediately became the new thing to talk about.

Something in Bonnie snaps and he quickly exits out of the restaurant before he decides to jump the chick on stage and strangle her. But at least he knew what he was going to do when he gets home to tend to his "needs".

He had a phone call to make.

**X.X**

**So surprisingly some of you actually like this! :3**

**I've always wanted to write something Yandere related and this idea popped one night while I was trying to sleep! So the next chapter should be the last chapter. I did say that this story is supposed to be VERY short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: this chapter will contain furry yaoi love making and intense violence. Viewer discretion is advised! :D**

**X.X**

It was late Sunday night. Most of the town was already fast asleep, dreading or looking forward to the following Monday that's to come. There was one house, however, who's resident was far from sleeping. A light illuminated from the ground floor bedroom, where two lovers engaged in sinful activity without care or restraint. Brown furry hips collided with soft feathered yellow ones while a liquid substance ran down both their legs. Their huffs, grunts, and moans filled the bedroom as they teased one another with nips on the neck or kisses to the face. However, their love making wasn't as private as they thought it would be.

"Mangle! Close yer jaw!" Foxy hissed quietly, smacking the younger fox behind his head and causing him to let out a small grunt of pain. "We didn't come here to be aroused!"

"But the way he's grinding his hips into her..." Mangle murmured as he watched the action happening in front of him with a watery mouth. His tail was slightly wagging, only for it to be stomped on by Foxy's shoe.

"Stop droolin' and focus on the task at hand! Yer supposed to be keepin' watch in case anyone else comes by."

Mangle's ears perk and he sighed. "Fine." he replies, walking back to the front lawn while rubbing his poor tail soothingly. There are times when Foxy would consider his little step-brother to be a scatter brain.

The crimson fox returned his attention back to the scene in front of him, and nearly jumps when he hears the slim chick inside cry out her secret lover's name. He waited until they both screamed in ecstasy and collapse on the bed in exhaustion to stop filming. He quickly saves the footage and rushes back to his brother, who was peeking over a bush at the side of the road.

He slaps his paw on his shoulder, causing the white fox to jump and look at him with alert eyes. "What?" he asks in a low whisper, "Are they done?"

"Aye." Foxy nods and helps him up. "Let's get back to the pub and show this to Bonnie. He'll be pleased with the evidence we've caught."

The two quickly ran back to their car, which was parked not far from the house under a streetlight, and took off speeding into the night. A while later, Bonnie arrived to the pub looking a little unhappy about being woken up. His fur looked sloppily groomed, his eyes were droopy, and he hadn't even bothered to change out of his pajama pants while in a hurry to get dressed.

"This better be good." the purple rabbit grumbled while lazily smoothing a tuft of fur back, only for it to stubbornly stand up again.

"It is." Foxy promises while bringing the footage up on his phone. "A good thirty minutes worth."

Bonnie sat back in his chair and watched - maroon eyes unwavering - the scene play out in front of him.

"Took us a while to try and catch up to her without lookin' suspicious." Foxy explained. "We waited outside of her townhouse and followed her over to this house on Maple Avenue."

"She was also dressed in some pretty naughty clothing too, mate. For a moment I almost thought she was one of those girls you'd find in the city looking for a good time." Mangle added.

"Turns out the house actually belonged to Frederick." Foxy finished.

_"Frederick!" _Chia's recorded voice giggles over the speaker as the bear proceeded to pull down the shorts she wore.

Bonnie felt both disgusted and aroused by this. He licks his dry lips and struggles to calm his breathing as he watched the scene take a dirty turn. Chia's screams and moans, giggles and wails, bring Bonnie back to his dreams of himself and Blu. He feels that tightness again in his pants, but holds through until he can get home. The video ended with Chia screaming out in joy as her boss fills her with his love juice and both collapsing on the bed.

A smile twitches onto his purple lips and he slowly raised his head up to look at the fox brothers with a dark glint in his eyes.

"It's just what we need."

...

Blu woke up with a soft moan and lifted his head up from his pillow. He waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark before turning on his lamp to answer his cell phone as it vibrated against the nightstand surface. He briefly winced as the light flashed his eyes and causing him to wait a little more until they adjusted to it. He was surprised when he found a blinking envelope icon on his notifications bar.

_An email? At this time? _he thought with a raised brow. _There's an attachment, too. What the hell is this all about?_

Without any more thought, he tapped the attachment and downloaded it onto his phone. Once it was finished he went into his downloads folder and became even more surprised when he saw that it was a thirty minute long video. Not knowing what to expect, he pressed "Play".

...

The following morning was actually pleasant for Bonnie. In his sleep he dreamt that he held Blu captive in his apartment and broke him enough to make him into his lover. As much as he didn't want to resort to kidnapping, it's still a pretty tempting idea.

He stood in his bathroom getting dressed for work when he suddenly heard his phone ringing on his kitchen counter. He sighs and walks out topless before picking it up and answering it. "Hello?" he asked gruffly.

There's a brief pause before a nervous, shaky voice, replies. "B-B-Bonnie?"

Bonnie's eyes widen in shock before turning hard and fierce. "Chia?" he asks, growling softly. "How the hell did you get this number?"

"T-that doesn't matter. Listen. Remember that blue bunny that was with me when we visited The Cove the other day?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you say that you live across from him?"

_I did, idiot, _Bonnie thought with a roll of his eyes. "In the apartment building across from mine." he replies, albeit reluctantly.

"Listen. I'm a little worried about him. He hasn't arrived to work, yet. And he hasn't been answering my calls and messages..." There's a brief pause. "Is it possible for you to go over to his apartment and see if he's alright? His apartment number is 184. And-"

Bonnie immediately hung up and turned off his phone. A smirk was present on his muzzle as he returned to his bathroom to finish getting dressed. That bird was a damn fool to call him and request him to go over to Blu's. If things went right, the bunny must've witnessed the video by now. Now all Bonnie has to do now is head over to his flat and see if he's alright. Maybe even comfort him if he's lucky.

It didn't take him long to casually walk across the parking lot and into the other peach colored building. The apartment buildings each had three floors, so they weren't very big. But it was perfect for beginning families or graduated college students to live in. Inside the hallways were carpeted and the stairs were located at the end of the corridors. Like he's done many times in the past, Bonnie made his way over and walked up to the second floor before making a turn down a lit corridor and stopping in front of a certain door.

Bonnie lifted his paw up to the door and felt himself begin to shiver out of nervousness. The sense of dread he suddenly got from the door didn't help, either. He did a few gentle knocks before taking a step back in case Blu answered right away. Bonnie waited a couple of minutes before trying again. "Blu?" he called. "It's Bonnie. I'm just here to check on you." There's no reply, and a cold chill runs down his spine.

He knew Blu hadn't left for work because his car is still parked outside, Chia wouldn't have called in the first place. Quickly looking both ways, Bonnie got down on one knee in front of the door knob and pulled out two objects from his pocket to pick lock the door with - something his brother taught him how to do when they were young. He grinned victoriously when he heard the soft _click _coming from the lock and gently nudged the door forward. "Blu?" he called again as he entered the dark apartment. The light shining in from the hallway did little to brighten up the room. But felt the wall beside the door until he felt a light switch and flicked it up.

The living room light immediately filled the room with a soft glow. Bonnie closed the door behind him, locking it to prevent any unwanted guests from coming in, and ventured forward. Everything looked intact. Bonnie figured that the bunny must be a neat freak considering how neatly everything was cleaned and placed. He looked into the bathroom and found nothing there. He checked the small storage closet, and also found nothing out of the ordinary. It was when he approached the last closed door, the bedroom one, did he start to feel a little tense inside.

He pushed the door forward with caution and gasped. "Blu!"

The blue bunny was curled on the floor with his phone lying not far from him, which had a large crack running down the screen like a lightning bolt. Around the bunny were shards of broken glass and smashed picture frames littering the carpeted floor. Bonnie knelt beside Blu and gingerly shook his shoulder, mindful of the small glass shards around them.

"Blu?" he said softly, brushing his bangs aside to see his face.

"Nnnngh..." A soft groan left Blu's lips as he slowly regained consciousness. He winced and hissed softly at the sharp pain that ripped through his skull and struggled to even lift a paw. His head felt like it was splitting in two. He failed to notice the figure looking down at him until he managed to open his eyes. When he did he was greeted with the purple bunny looming over him. "B-Bonnie? How did you get in here?"

Bonnie relaxed and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "I knocked on your door, but you didn't answer, so I decided to pick lock myself in. Chia called and told me you haven't been returning her calls. She asked me to go over to your place and see if you were all right."

A scowl appeared on Blu's face and he looked away from him. "Don't mention her name to me... Ever..." he hissed.

If Bonnie had eyebrows he would've raised one. He mustered all the will he had in him to hold back the smirk that threatened to appear on his face. "What?" he asked. Blu bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly as a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

"Blu?"

"She cheated on me!" the blue bunny screamed. "She cheated on me! That fucking bitch cheated on me!" He quickly sat up, ignoring the pain he felt. His teeth were clenched, green eyes hard and burning with uncharacteristic rage as angry tears ran down his cheeks. "She fucking slept with our boss! She-" He let out a choked sob and buried his face into his paws as memories of that horrid video invaded his mind.

"I understand." Bonnie said. "She cheated on me, too. I didn't know it until a few days after we broke up that I found out she was dating a another guy while we did..." He sighed heavily through his nose.

Blu looked up at Bonnie, his face softened with sympathy. "She did?" he asked softly.

Bonnie nodded wordlessly. "But I got over it, though. My friends and family helped me with that."

Blu's ears drooped sadly and his eyes moved from his face to the floor. A few stray tears hitting the carpet. "I thought she loved me..." he said in a weak voice, shaking slightly. "I thought that... I thought... I thought she was different from the other women I've known. I thought..." He closed his eyes and sighed softly. "I was thinking of asking her to marry me..." he added in a whisper.

Bonnie's expression briefly darkened with jealousy and his paws clenched into tight fists. He couldn't _bare _to think of that yellow bastard spending the rest of her life with _**his **_soul mate. He heard the younger bunny sniffle and looked down to find him wiping his eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry you have to see me like this..." he said sadly.

"Shhh... Hey now..." Bonnie hushed in a gentle voice as he wrapped his arms around his trembling body and pulling him in for an embrace. Blu's eyes widened a bit in surprise before he let out a long, depressed sigh.

"I should've known she'd do this to me... That's what all women do... Backstabbing lying bitches who only manipulate and use you... And don't appreciate for the things they get..." His voice trails off and he closes his eyes once more.

Bonnie gently caressed his head, running his fingers through his soft blue "hair" and brushing against his fluffy ears. He had to resist the urge to nuzzle one. He just felt so happy at the moment that he thought his heart might pop! "It doesn't matter anymore." he said, gently cradling the distressed bunny in his arms. "You don't need her. You're too good for somebody like her...or anyone else for that matter."

"..." There was a long pause from the blue bunny until he sighed and sagged in his arms. "I guess you're right..."

Bonnie smiled. "Good." _You're body is so warm... I don't ever want to let you go... I just want this moment to last between us now that I finally have you in my arms..._

Blu gave him a lopsided smile back before gently moving out of his arms and shakily standing back on his feet. "I need to get myself cleaned up..." he murmured, "But first I have to clean up this mess from my little..reaction last night."

"Don't worry about it." Bonnie said as he stood to his full height, surprising Blu and causing him to look at him with an agape expression. Now that they both stood, Bonnie could see that the smaller bunny stood at about the height of his shoulders. The purple smirked slyly at his reaction before returning to his previous expression. "You go take a bath and I'll clean things up here."

Blu narrowed his eyes up slightly at him. "No offense, but how can I trust you? I mean you pick locked to get into my apartment. How do I know you're not gonna steal from me or..kill me?"

Bonnie stared at him with a blank expression before slightly tilting his head and...smiling at him. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it by now. If I wanted to steal from you, I would've done it by now." Blu didn't reply. There was no point in arguing because the purple bunny had a point. Plus Bonnie didn't seem like that kind of guy who would want to hurt him like that. He did break into his apartment _only _to check on him.

He wordlessly picked out a fresh pair of clothes and made his way over to his bathroom, closing the door behind him softly.

A sigh left Bonnie, wishing he could go in with him. He spent the next half hour cleaning up after Blu's rage fest, not even realizing that the both of them were late for work. By the looks of it...he concludes to himself that the younger rabbit must've smashed a couple of his picture frames in the end and was knocked out because of how exhausted he felt afterwards. He wanted Blu to react, but not _this _much. By the time he finished sweeping up the glass from the floor he heard the water suddenly stop running in the shower and the curtains open.

_If I could just get one picture of him naked to add to my collection..., _Bonnie shivered at the thought with a sly grin on his muzzle. But if things continue his way, he won't even _need _a picture of Blu naked. He can already cross "breaking his heart" and "gaining his trust" off the list. All that's left now is to make sure Chia has _**nothing **_to do with Blu anymore. She needed to be...punished for "hurting" him like this.

The bathroom door opened and Blu walked out still looking a little wet. His ears were down and he looked at Bonnie with slightly red eyes. "Thanks, uh, Bonnie." he said with a hint of a smile on his muzzle when he saw how much of a good job he did cleaning up the mess. "No friend of mine has ever been this caring or nice to me. We should hang out some time - maybe go out for a drink?"

It took all of the self-control he had to stop himself from blurting out "yes". Instead Bonnie simply smiled, albeit a slightly twitchy one, and nodded. "That would be nice, Blu. I'd like that a lot."

Blu's expression then turned into a sad one when he read the time on his clock. "Shit... I guess we're both late for work, huh?" He laughed dryly in the end.

Bonnie grunted softly and shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. My boss will understand if I tell him why. Remember he and I have been friends since college."

"But what the hell do I say to my boss?" Blu asks with a hint of desperation in his voice. "My frie- I mean _co-workers_ can't perform without me with them. And I can't go to work feeling like this... Especially with _her _being there." There was an edge in his accent voice that Bonnie managed to pick up, causing a smile to appear on his muzzle.

"Call in sick." he said.

Blu furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "But my phone's broken..."

"Use the phone in the office downstairs, then. I left my phone back home."

"Then I guess it looks like I'll have to, then." Blu sighed before smiling up at him. "Thanks again for helping me out, Bonnie. I really appreciate it." His eyes then softened and slowly looked away. "I wish I knew how to repay you." he added softly. He didn't notice the way the purple rabbit's eyes dilated, or the dark grin that curled onto his face.

"I'm sure you'll find some way." he says with an understanding smile. _Perhaps when you realize we are soul mates and stay with me __**forever**__..._

...

"Blu? Is something the matter? You haven't been acting like yourself this week..." Chia asked with concern in her voice. Her expression saddened when the blue bunny didn't reply and only kept his attention fixed on the lit path ahead of them.

The night was a little cold. Dry leaves littered the ground and path, crunching under their shoes as they walked. Chia shivered when a cold breeze blew past them and instinctively moved closer to her boyfriend for warmth. Whenever they took late night walks like this, Blu would always wrap his arm around her and pull her close. Being beside him made her feel safe. But when she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, Blu moved ahead of her and didn't even bother to stop when she nearly fell.

"Blu!" she yelled after quickly catching herself and glaring at the bunny with her baby blue eyes. "What the hell is your problem!?"

Blu suddenly stopped in his tracks, his back to her. He had both paws in the pockets of his sweat jacket, mostly trying to keep them warm. Which is why they weren't holding hands while they walked. But Chia suddenly felt a little uneasy inside. The vibe Blu gave off wasn't loving or comforting anymore. She didn't feel so safe around him now, especially with how he's been acting lately. At work he hasn't been acting as affectionate as he used to be when they first started dating. Not only that, but he's been avoiding their boss, too. He also had this empty look in his eyes.

The pride and fierceness that once filled those lovely green orbs had seemingly drained out overnight. He wasn't as happy as before. And he only seemed to grow more depressed every time he was on stage with her and their boss. She's tried getting him to open up to her about what's been troubling his mind lately, but he just wouldn't budge.

"You haven't been answering my calls. You haven't been replying to my texts. You've practically been ignoring me and Frederick for the whole week. What's gotten into you!?"

"..."

A thought suddenly crossed Chia's mind and her eyes narrowed lividly. "Have you...been _cheating _on me?" The disgust was clear in her tone. She didn't want to jump to that conclusion right away, but it would maybe explain why he hasn't been so caring to her lately. But then it wouldn't explain his behavior towards their boss, too.

"..."

"Well, Blu?"

"..."

Chia was beginning to get irritated. "I swear, Bonnie Blu. If you don't start answering my questions and keep acting like a stubborn little child, then we're THROUGH!"

"... Chia?" Blu suddenly asks, sounding hardly phased by her threat. "... How loyal are you to me?"

What? Chia wanted to ask, but instead kept her beak shut.

"Well?"

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden? You know I'm always loyal to you." Her eyebrows furrowed when she heard him let out a small, unconvinced scoff.

"Really, now?"

"Yes!"

"Really really?"

"YES!"

"Really, really, really?"

"Stop it, Blu! You're beginning to scare me!" Chia was tempted to turn and make a run for it, but remembered she left her car keys at Blu's apartment, and Blu had his keys on him. Blu let out a hallow laugh, breaking the silence of the night around them. This laugh wasn't like any of the laughs he's done in the past. They were always happy and playful. But this one was anything but happy and playful. It made her feel even more unsafe around him, instead.

"If you're loyal to me..." He took his paw out of his left pocket. In it was his new phone. He turned around to look at her, and that's when Chia truly saw the change in him with her own eyes. "Then how do you explain...this?" He held his phone out to her as a small video began to play. The chick's eyes instantly widened and she stumbled back in shock, both hands slapped over her beak as she watched the footage before her. She remembered that night all too well, but she didn't think anyone would find out...

Blu had been frighteningly calm and quiet the whole time. He made sure to put the volume up to maximum so that anyone nearby would hear her betraying moans and cries. Chia desperately wanted to tear her gaze way from it all, but her body refused to listen. By the time the video ended, her eyes brimmed with regretful tears. "Bonnie Blu..." she whispered in a small, weak voice. "I..."

_Smack!_

She yelped and fell to the ground on her behind. She looked up at her boyfriend in both shock and sorrow while placing a hand over her cheek. It hurt to even touch it because of how much it burned. Her entire body began to shake while the tears that brimmed her eyes started to fall.

"Save it!" Blu snapped, his eyes dilated and lips curled into a snarl. She's never seen him so angry like this, but he had every reason to be. "I don't even want to_ hear_ it from you."

"B-Blu! Please! I can explain!" Her voice was shaky. She struggled to find the right words to use, all the while Blu growing more angry at her at the moment.

"I should've known..." Blu hissed quietly. "I should've fucking known you were too good to be true. You're just like all women! Just _looking _at you makes me see my mother instead!"

"B-Blu... Please..." Chia whimpered, her cheek still stinging painfully against her feathery hand. He's told her the story of his childhood; how his mother forced him to act like a girl because she wanted a daughter instead of a son. She would beat and yell at him if he screwed up or disobeyed her. The abuse eventually ended when he was twelve. Teachers eventually caught on and notified authorities. Child services was called in and he went to live with his father after his mother was charged and found guilty in court. But those humiliating, painful twelve years of his life, continue to haunt him even in the present.

"You know..." Blu walked closer to her, causing her to immediately crawl back. There was a dark look on the rabbit's face that would forever be etched into her mind. The smile he had didn't help either. "Because I see my mother in you..." He tilts his head at her, his empty eyes locking onto her frightened ones. "It just makes me want to...hurt you... A lot..."

Chia's eyes widened as he picked up a nearby branch that looked to be about the length of a baseball bat. He examined it before slowly trailing his eyes back to her, a sinister smirk appearing on his face.

"Let's have some fun. Shall we, _chickpea_?"

Chia screamed and frantically rolled out of the way as he swung the branch down. She scrambled to her feet and ran into the woods. Blu let's out a frustrated screech and chases after her in a heartbeat. The only thing he had on in his mind was murder.

Kill.

_Kill._

_**KILL!**_

"HELP ME!" she screams, not knowing where she's going. "PLEASE! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Her eyes are closed tight and tears flew out from the corners, messing up her make-up and causing the mascara she wore to flow down in a mess.

"CHIA!" Blu shouts, his nostrils flaring and eyes blinded by rage. "COME OUT HERE YOU LITTLE SLUT!"

A choked sob escapes her agape beak as she pumped her legs to go faster. She didn't know where she was running to, but it didn't matter as long as she managed to get away from Blu. She would call the police, but you don't get any service when you're in the woods. "Oof!" She suddenly collided into a somewhat hard surface and fell to the ground. She opened her eyes, her vision blurry from the tears, and manages to make out a towering shape in front of her. After her vision settles, she is instantly hit with a wave of relief.

"Bonnie!" she cries.

"Chia? What are you doing out here so late?" Bonnie asked casually, cocking his head at how messy her face now looked. The chick jumped to her feet and grabbed his arm tightly.

"Y-you have to help me!" she says, hyperventilating while frantically looking over her shoulder to see if the other bunny was close by. "B-Blu! H-he's trying to kill me! I-I-I think he's gone insane!" Her eyes began to water as a fresh wave of tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Please! You have to help me, Bonnie!"

Bonnie looked down at her with a half-lidded expression before looking up to see a blue figure running towards them with a manic look on his face. However, the blue bunny slowed to stop and his face returned to sanity when he saw him with the chick clinging onto his arm for dear life. "B-Bonnie?" he stammered, his grip on the branch loosening. His eyes then hardened when he saw Chia and tightened his grip on it again. "Give her to me." he demanded, his voice holding no room for argument.

Chia gasped and looked up at Bonnie with a pleading look. Bonnie, however, simply darted his eyes at her before looking back at Blu. "Blu," he said as he calmly stepped forward and held his paw out. "Give me the branch."

"No!" Blu yelled. "That dirty slut deserves to be punished for betraying me! She needs to be put in her place!"

"Give me the branch." Bonnie repeated calmly.

Blu growled in resistance while Chia whimpered in fear.

"Give. Me. The. _**Branch**_." Bonnie said, his tone darkening into a snarl that quickly made Blu comply. He placed the branch in his outstretched paw and stood back, his head and ears down. Chia breathed a sigh of relief and stepped away from Bonnie, thinking that the conflict has been resolved.

That is...until she felt the pain develop in the back of her head. Her face quickly met the forest floor while Blu looked up in shock. Bonnie stood over Chia's fallen form while holding the branch in a firm grip. He had a sickening look in his eyes while a grin stretched itself across his face.

"Naughty, naughty, Chia~" he sang, raising the branch. "You shouldn't have gotten too close to _**my **_soul mate."

_Soul mate? _Blu thought as he watched him begin to beat the chicken in front of him. His eyes only remained locked on the bloodied branch that mercilessly struck Chia from behind until Bonnie kicked her onto her back and proceed to beat her face next. Her screams and pleas must've echoed throughout the entire forest, but unheard to caring ears.

Blood splattered Bonnie's clothing, paws, and face with each blow he made. The grin was still present on his muzzle, and wouldn't go away until he was satisfied. Eventually there was a loud, sickening sound of something being torn off that filled Blu's ears. A high-pitched, blood curdling screech, erupted from Chia's throat as she felt her beak separate from her face and tasted something metallic in her mouth. When Bonnie was finally done, he smiled down at his work with a sense of satisfaction and pleasure. He looks over to Blu next and tosses the branch aside as he walks up to him. Blu's attention remained fixed on Chia's beaten, bloody body, and didn't even acknowledge Bonnie as he approached him.

"My beauty..." the purple rabbit said gently as he stood in front of him and blocking his view of their ex. "My beautiful soul mate..." He smiled down warmly at him as he cupped both his cheeks with his bloody paws and gently move his head so that he was focused on him instead. When he did, Bonnie was greeted with the empty eyes of a shell.

"B-Bonnie..." he stuttered, looking deeply into his maroon eyes. "Y-you..." He silenced when he felt the older bunny gently tracing his lips with his bloody thumb before dipping his head to press their muzzles together.

Kissing him softly...

Bonnie felt the smaller rabbit's legs begin to buckle and immediately wraps one arm around him to keep him balanced and standing. When he finally breaks the kiss after their lungs began to scream for air, he affectionately brushes aside his bangs and sees nothing but a beautiful bloodied face.

...

Heavy panting and soft moaning filled the dark bedroom as two furry bodies rubbed against each other. Muzzles crashing into kisses and fingers intertwining with each other tightly.

It didn't take Bonnie a lot of convincing for Blu to do what they're doing right now. Especially knowing they have all the time in the world since they managed to convince Chia to keep her trap shut when she's found. They were at least "kind" enough to drag her out of the forest and place her on a bench where she can be easily found by someone passing by.

The blue bunny moaned and squeaked beneath him, wrapping his arms and legs around him tightly and urging the older rabbit to go faster. "B-B-Bonnie..." he whimpered, burying his face in his shoulder and moaning against his lavender fur.

Bonnie grunted and groaned in pleasure before using his muzzle to clamp down on the junction where his shoulder and neck met. The blue bunny cried out in both pain and pleasure, not even caring if he was putting his mark on him.

"You're _**mine**_." Bonnie growled against his neck. "You're mine and mine alone. No one else can have you but _**me**_. Do you understand? Because we're _**soul mates**_." He then grunts and whispers gently in his ear. "I will _**make **_you forget about your relationship with that chicken. And if anybody...tries to interfere with our love..." He places his paws on his partner's hips and gives one last thrust, causing the blue bunny to let out a cry. "_**I will make sure they're out of the picture for good.**_" Soon they both screamed in unison when they finally reached completion and collapsing onto the bed in each other's arms. "I love you..." Bonnie purred as he caressed his head softly.

Blu looks up at him, eyes dull and exhausted while he panted softly. He didn't know whether or not he should respond. Seeing how he can easily beat a woman almost to death without hesitation made him worry that he'd do the same thing to him if he said the wrong thing. Besides, what they just did was wrong. And yet...it felt so good. His entire body stiffened and he sighed. He closed his unsure eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Bonnie sighs and nuzzles the spot between his ears lightly. He'll learn to love him back eventually. Perhaps someday he'll wake up to that smile he's always dreamed of waking up to. But until then, he'll just have to remain as patient as before, and be the support he needs right now. With that thought in mind, Bonnie pulls the covers over them and holds the younger rabbit firmly against his chest.

Closing his eyes as well and falling into a pleasant sleep.

...

_When we first locked eyes, I knew you were the one for me. When I saw you with Chia, I knew I needed to take action right away. _

_While you may feel broken now, I know it won't last forever with __**me **__by your side. _

_As long as you're with me, I will help you smile again._

_As long as you're with me, you'll learn to love again._

_Because I will love you always..._

_**My little blue bunny~**_

**X.X**

**Welp! It's over now! No more yandere, creepy, Bonnie for a while. Time to head back to our favorite sassy redhead night guard and his blue bunny bae (yes. I did that.) :D.**

**Anyway. Sorry if the ending felt a little rush. As an apology gift: I'll explain a few things. **

**The lemon was actually supposed to be in the fic; although most of you know that because of the hints I've laid out. But they reason why I had them bang, was because it was Blu's way of repaying him for helping him before. It's not non-con, though. Blu was hesitant, but did it anyway. But don't worry about our little blue friend, though. Bonnie will take **_**good **_**care of him ;). And as for Chia? She's alive, but now has to live with an artificial beak because Bonnie broke the real one. So basically she's sort of like her animatronic counterpart now. Her new beak has a tendency to fall off during performances sometimes XD. Foxy, Mangle, and Chica are all aware of what Bonnie did to Chia. But they're all okay with it. Chica's a little upset, though. But not too upset since he didn't kill her.**

**But that wraps up Bonnie's little bunny! Hope you enjoyed this short, messed up furry fic from the dark side of your's truly! :D**

**Btw, have any of you seen the new image on Scott's site? ;3. It probably means nothing, but you may never know! And thanks to the Guest reviewer who first notified me of it this morning ;D**

**Stay tuned for the new chapter of Out of the Blue!**

**Until next time, my friends! :D **


End file.
